Recently, a zinc plated steel sheet has been widely used in household appliances, automobiles, and the like, so there is increasing demand for zinc plated steel sheets. In order to increase the plating adhesion of a zinc plated steel sheet, excellent phosphatability has been required therein. However, in a zinc plated steel sheet according to the related art, during solidification of zinc plated on a surface of a steel sheet, a zinc crystal grain, referred to as a spangle, may be formed, and such a spangle may remain on a surface of a steel sheet after solidification, so there is a disadvantage in that phosphatability may be inferior.
To negate such a disadvantage, a plating technique of mixing various added elements to a plating layer has been proposed. As a representative example, a zinc alloy plated steel sheet, improving phosphatability of a steel sheet by forming a Zn—Mg—Al-based intermetallic compound by adding an element such as aluminum (Al), magnesium (Mg), and the like, to a plating layer, may be cited. However, in such a Zn—Mg—Al-based intermetallic compound in a zinc alloy plated steel sheet, a melting point thereof is rather low, so melting occurs easily during welding. Thus, there is a disadvantage in that spot weldability of a plated steel sheet may be deteriorated.